Resonance
by Fast Moving Cloud
Summary: Searching for a better income, Naira Frazier by chance meets Telranna Kosik, an asari who could impact her life far more than she thinks. OC/OC pairing. Femslash/yuri. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated.


Hey, guys! This is my first story I'm putting up here. I would like some constructive criticism on how my writing is. This is an OC/OC fanfic, with a plot I'm still developing, so don't read it if you don't like OC's. Or read anyways. You're decision.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or any of its characters.

* * *

Telranna had been daydreaming about her romance novel when she noticed a human female walking into the rainforest themed café. Looking up from her lightly steaming "hot chocolate" as the humans call it, she studied the human who was ordering a drink from the barista at the counter. Green eyes shifted around the young woman, studying her.

Naira crossed her arms as she meandered over to the counter where her black tea would be casually set down once her order from the familiar café was finished. Turning her head, checking out her surroundings, she noticed a pale violet asari looking her way. Meeting the asari's eyes, a small blush formed on her cheeks. Swiftly looking back towards the counter, Naira sighed and put her hands in her dress pockets. A louder than necessary call interrupted her ponderings about the asari.

"Nai!", Naira's close friend Mara said as she tapped the blonde on the nose from across the bar counter. "You got your eye on the asari, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and grinned, "I knew you liked girls, but I never thought you liked blue _and_ purple girls" Mara said, smirking.

Naira's blush returned in full force, much to Mara's amusement. Naira hunched down a little, shushing her enthusiastic friend.

"Calm down, I was only teasing," Mara sighed, gesturing with her arms. "My voice isn't that loud anyways."

Naira raised her eyebrow, a slight frown crossing her face. "Yeah, sure. I know you love teasing me about aliens and the like, but I would appreciate some privacy when you talk about that stuff, ya know" Naira muttered, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry," Mara apologized, looking defeated. "I just think it's adorable that my best friend is questing for love."

"Questing? I think it's just 'living my daily life and having my friend try to hook me up with people'". Naira retorted, frown deepening.

Mara handed her scowling friend her steaming tea. "Okay, okay. I'll lighten up. But seriously, try talking to that asari."

Taking her black tea in hand, Naira nodded her head and caught Mara's grin as she pivoted her feet, pacing towards the asari. Trying to stifle the blush on her cheeks, she arrived at the table. Naira's eyes again met with the asari staring up at her.

"Yes? Is there something you want, miss?" the asari asked, looking curiously into Naira's eyes.

Failing to contain her blush, Naira asked, "Ahh, well, I was wondering if I could sit down at this table with you."

The asari studied Naira, noticing the faint pink blush, and nodded her head. "Sure, go ahead."

Naira pulled out the chair, wincing at the screech emanating from it, and sat down tentatively. Trying to ease the awkwardness between the two, she spoke up.

"So, what's your name?" Naira said, putting a smile on her face. The asari returned a smile, and replied, "Telranna Kosik, pleased to meet you." Naira offered her name in reply as she shook the asari's hand.

"Naira Frazier. Nice to meet you as well." She paused, observing the asari's curious green eyes and then said, "So, what kind of drink you have there? I myself got a black tea". _Stupid_, Naira thought as soon as the words came out of her mouth. _Sure is a nice way to make myself look like an idiot with no social skills. _Looking down in embarrassment, she was ready to change the subject when the asari – Telranna – picked up her drink and scanned it, reading the marked sharpie written on the cup.

"Ahh, it is the human beverage called hot chocolate, I believe. Quite sweet, but still delicious," Telranna said, taking a sip of said drink. Naira felt a bit better that her conversation starter had not ended in failure. "So what do you do, Naira?" Telranna asked, "_I myself_ am an adept in the Sixth Fleet. I have to be on board tomorrow to guide the new recruits."

_New recruits? Maybe I could see if there are any available positions, seeing as I'm not making nearly enough money to live on as I should._ _Maybe I could ask Telranna about it_, Naira thought. Responding to Telranna's question, Naira said, "Ahh, well, I'm actually a barista here on the weekends. Mara and I sometimes do the split shift together. I need another job, and since you said the Sixth Fleet was looking for recruits, do you know if there are any open positions?"_ Nice, maybe she can get me in and we can be buds, or something,_ thought Naira with a little hope, then finishing lamely. The blonde looked up to Telranna, hoping she would answer yes.

Said asari straightened up in her seat, taking a gulp of her hot chocolate, and then set it down on the smooth wooden table. "You're interested in attaining a job in the military? I do not know if there are any civilian-specified jobs there, but I might be able to get you in, provided the recruiter agrees," Naira watched Telranna lean to grab a thin black briefcase. With two audible clicks, the briefcase was open, and Telranna picked out a packet of papers stapled together after shuffling through the briefcase momentarily. _Are those papers for the Sixth Fleet? Do they even allow humans in there? Maybe I should have checked first,_ Naira mused, accepting the papers Telranna handed to her.

She began to scan over the first page, noting the enthusiastic wording that would encourage even the meekest person into joining the military. _Biotics give someone a boost in pay as well as rank, huh? Sounds like a good idea. Probably should have told Telranna in the first place about my skill in biotics .It says here, humans are accepted, but in rather low positions as to keep the majority of the fleet Asari. That's not a bad idea, really, _Naira looked up at Telranna, setting the packet on the table lazily.

"So," Naira drawled out, "how would a human with biotics be placed in the Sixth Fleet?" Telranna widened her eyes in surprise, a small 'o' formed on her face. She coughed in embarrassment at her surprise, cleared her throat and met Naira's eyes with an intense stare.

"You're a biotic?" Telranna studied her, breaking the stare. "I wouldn't have thought someone as young as you would have talent to be in the military. You're not lying to me, are you?" Naira twisted her hands up, a little put-off by the purple asari's seriousness.

"I'm not lying. I can give a little demonstration if you want to see for sure".

Staring at Naira a little longer, the asari finally nodded and remarked, "Well then, I look forward to seeing your abilities. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time and I shall take you to the recruiter to interview you."

"A-alright. Thank you." The blonde stuttered, surprised at the quick time frame of their future meeting.

"You're welcome. Hope you're up to the challenge, provided you're accepted." Telranna finished.

_Maybe I'll get in, maybe I won't. But it's something to experience, I guess._ Naira pondered, thinking of the future and all the possibilities.


End file.
